The present work continues prior investigations of insulin receptors on circulating cells in patients with insulin resistance and diabetes mellitus. The effects of diet, fasting land treatment on receptor function are under investigation. Insulin receptors are evaluated for their ability to bind insulin and to act as tyrosine-specific protein kinases.